If Only
by onoderabun
Summary: Melepas rindu pada teman SMP itu tidak salah kan? Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kise Ryouta. Ia sangat rindu pada salah satu rekan tim basket semasa SMP-nya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan, ia berhasil mengajak Kuroko untuk berkencan. Padahal, hari ia berkencan dengan Kuroko adalah hari istimewa yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu, tapi... Gomen, bad summary. One-shot fic. KiKuro pairing. RnR?


Yo readers o/

Balik lagi dengan sebuah fic yang dibuat oleh author nista ini

Sebenernya fic gue yang lain itu pada ga kelar-kelar, tapi kenapa gue buat fic baru

Kalo mau, kunjungi fic gue yang lain juga ya /kokpromosi

Yasudahlah, gue gamau ini salam pembuka jadi pojokan curhat

Oke, enjoy yaa~

* * *

_Apakah…_

_Apakah diriku ini salah jika dicintai?_

_Apakah orang yang mencintaiku menapak ke jalan yang salah?_

_Apakah orang yang mencintaiku berusaha menggapai mimpi yang salah?_

_Apakah orang yang mencintaiku tidak menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri karenaku?_

_Aku tidak tahu…_

_Banyak pertanyaan yang tak kutahu jawabannya memutar di dalam benakku._

_Tapi…_

_Aku hanya meminta satu hal yang sederhana. Sangat sederhana._

_Aku…tetap ingin dicintai._

_Tetap ingin dicintai oleh orang yang tepat…_

.

.

**"If Only…"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC akut, gajeness, abal, ide mainstream, chara death**

**.**

**By : onoderabun**

**.**

"Kurokocchi!~"

Kuroko yang daritadi tenggelam dalam bacaannya merasa dirinya tak perlu menoleh lagi ke belakang, ke arah suara itu tepatnya. Suara itu sangat tidaklah asing di kedua telinganya.

"Kurokocchi! Kau tidak tuli, kan-_ssu_?" laki-laki berambut madu itu mencibir, menatap mantan rekan tim basketnya dengan tatapan memelas demi meminta sebuah jawaban darinya. Ia pun langsung duduk di seberang Kuroko.

Kuroko pun mendengus pelan, lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja tidak, Kise-_kun._"

"Hehe…syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku kira Kurokocchi tuli mendadak. Nanti Kurokocchi nggak bisa dengar suara nan merduku ini-_ssu," _balas laki-laki yang terpanggil 'Kise' itu sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kise-_kun," _jawab Kuroko datar, matanya terus menatap bacaannya dengan seksama. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun atau apapun saat sedang asyik dengan bacaannya.

Namun, masalah yang satu ini tak pernah berhasil dikelak olehnya.

"Kise-_kun, _ada apa kau mengajakku bertemuan di sini?" tanya Kuroko langsung _to-the-point, _alias tanpa basa-basi, tak lupa ia menyesap _vanilla shake _yang tertampang manis di hadapannya dari tadi.

"Hmmm…kenapa ya? Aku juga lupa _-ssu," _Kise memutar bola matanya.

"Bercanda," lanjut Kise setelah melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang sudah tidak mengenakkan, biarpun hampir terlihat datar dan pandangannya tidak bergeser dari bacaannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kuroko singkat.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh melepas rasa rinduku pada rekan tim basketku yang dulu-_ssu?" _tanya Kise, atau malah menjawab pertanyaan singkat Kuroko.

"Tapi kau bilang, ini urusan penting. Ternyata hanya karena rindu padaku?" tanya Kuroko tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"E-eh…kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Kurokocchi pasti tidak akan datang-_ssu. _Lagian menurutku melepas rindu padamu itu urusan penting,_" _kata Kise beralasan.

'_Benar-benar tipe Kise-kun…entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit menyebalkan…' _batin Kuroko merasa sedikit jengkel dengan orang yang kini di hadapannya itu.

"_Ne, _Kurokocchi. Mau tidak minggu ini kita pergi kencan? Kencan-_ssu, _kencan!" tawar Kise semangat dengan tatapan berkilaunya.

"Itu bukan kencan, Kise-_kun," _tukas Kuroko membantah teori Kise yang menurutnya salah besar.

"Salah? Tidak kok-_ssu! _Kalau pergi berduaan dengan orang yang disukai kan…namanya kencan!" sergah Kise tidak mau kalah.

"Orang…yang disukai?" tanya Kuroko yang kini bola matanya bergeser ke arah sosok Kise akibat perkataannya barusan.

Kise mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan khusus padamu, Kise-_kun,"_ balas Kuroko datar dan mulai mengenggelamkan dirinya lagi dalam bacaannya.

Kise sempat membulatkan matanya, menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu ia menggeleng kuat.

"Bu-bukan Kurokocchi tau! Maksudnya aku-_ssu!_ Aku yang menyukai Kurokocchi! Makanya aku menyebutnya kencan!" ucap Kise lebih mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyebutkan kalau itu kencan," ujar Kuroko.

"_Mou, hidoi-ssu yo. Demo, _bukankah itu artinya Kurokocchi menyetujui permintaanku?" tanya Kise yang kini memamerkan sesungging senyum khasnya ke Kuroko biarpun Kuroko cuek dan hanya membaca buku yang digenggamnya dari tadi.

Kuroko terdiam. Kini ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ternyata ia bisa terbodohi juga. Awalnya ia ingin menolak karena besok ia hanya ingin semacam hibernasi saja di rumah, namun si laki-laki tampan di hadapannya ini telah menghancurkan rencananya besok. Kuroko pun hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu kembali menyesap _milkshake-_nya.

"Mungkin," jawab Kuroko singkat.

Sekilas, Kise tampak berbinar-binar menatap Kuroko. Semua rasa senangnya terlihat membara di depan Kuroko dan Kuroko sangat merasakannya. Ia pun hanya pasrah dan berdoa agar waktu dipercepat hingga esok malam.

* * *

"Kurokocchiiii!" Kise pun berderap menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk termenung di bangku Taman Shibuya.

"Kau telat, Kise-_kun," _ujar Kuroko sambil menatap Kise yang sedang mengatur napas di depannya itu.

"_Go-gomen…_hah hah…tadi , ada segerombolan cewek-_ssu. _Mereka mengikutiku sehingga aku harus lari ke sana kemari dan bersembunyi sebelum aku ke sini hah…dan lagi, mencari keberadaanmu itu susah Kurokocchi," terang Kise panjang lebar dengan napas yang masih belum teratur.

"Duduk dulu Kise-_kun,"_ kata Kuroko sambil memukul pelan tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang masih belum terisi, lalu pergi entah ke mana.

Kise pun menuruti Kuroko dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pun mengatur napasnya sebelum mereka akan berjalan ke sana kemari. Kuroko pun datang dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang baru ia beli.

"Ini, Kise-_kun,"_ ucap Kuroko.

"Huah! Kurokocchi! Kau mengangetkanku!" kata Kise dengan tampang kagetnya.

"_Gomenasai," _Kise pun menerima botol air mineral dari Kuroko dan meneguknya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Fuah! Segarnyaa! _Arigatou-ssu! _Kurokocchi memang baik," puji Kise dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa gunanya teman?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

Kise hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Hehe..teman ya…baiklah! Ayo kita mulai menjalankan operasi kencan kita-_ssu!" _ ujar Kise lantang dengan beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri tegap.

"Jangan berlebihan, Kise-_kun," _tukas Kuroko menganggap Kise sedikit berlebihan.

"Maaf hehe, ayo!" Kise sempat menyengir lebar lalu berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka pun berputar-putar di pusat kota. Mereka ke sana kemari sambil melihat-lihat dan mencuci mata mereka hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah toko es krim.

"_Mitte, Kurokocchi! Aisu kuriimu desu yo! _Ayo kita beli es krim!" ajak Kise sambil menarik Kuroko yang pasrah masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Kise pun membeli _triple scoop ice cream _yang terdiri dari rasa _mint, _stroberi dan kacang. Kuroko membeli yang _double scoop ice cream_ saja karena ia takut tak bisa menghabiskannya. Dan tentu saja isinya rasa _vanilla _semua. Itu sudah pasti dan sangat wajar. Saat Kuroko akan mengeluarkan dompetnya, Kise malah memegang tangan Kuroko bermaksud mencegah Kuroko.

"Tidak usah, Kurokocchi. Tadi sudah kubayar kok-_ssu," _kata Kise sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Kan aku yang mengajak Kurokocchi. Lagipula, Kurokocchi kan baik dan sudah banyak menolongku selama ini. Jadi, beri aku kesempatan untuk membalas budiku-_ssu," _ ucap Kise sambil berbalik membelakangi Kuroko.

"Lagipula, apapun untuk orang yang kusukai, semuanya akan kubayarkan-_ssu_," lanjut Kise setengah berbisik namun sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko pun sempat terdiam, menatap sosok laki-laki yang dari tadi bersamanya itu berjalan menjauhinya sambil menjilati es krimnya.

'_Kise-kun…baik juga…tapi bukankah itu artinya ia dibutakan oleh…cinta?' _pikir Kuroko sambil menjilat es krimnya juga.

"Kurokocchi? _Doushita no? Ikimashou!" _ajak Kise yang tadi sempat menengok sebentar ke Kuroko lalu berjalan kembali.

"Ah, iya," jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan cepat agar bisa menyamakan posisinya dengan posisi Kise di sebelahnya.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, nonton bioskop dengan film kesukaan Kuroko, makan siang dan ke toko buku. Semua biayanya ditanggung oleh Kise. Kuroko jadi merasa tak enak hati biarpun kata Kise ini semua adalah balas budi. Ia menganggap semua balas budi ini berlebihan. Ditambah lagi, Kise juga suka menjawab…

"Bagiku kalau untuk Kurokocchi nggak apa-apa-_ssu! _Kurokocchi kan baik dan…aku suka Kurokocchi hehe,"

Jawaban itu membuat bola mata biru Kuroko terus membulat. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sendiri pun heran kenapa ia mulai merasa aneh di dekat Kise. Biasanya ia bisa tenang di dekat siapa saja, tapi tidak kali ini dan tidak dengan orang ini. Ia selalu tersenyum cerah di depan Kuroko dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

'_Apa ini yang namanya…cinta?'_ pikir Kuroko dengan sedikit rona di kedua pipinya.

"—chi…Kurokocchi…KUROKOCCHI!"

Teriakan lantang dari Kise membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun celingukan mencari Kise yang ternyata sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa wajah Kise-_kun _panik seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko berkerut samar.

Kise pun menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang Kuroko dan Kuroko pun menengok ke arah belakangnya. Matanya makin melebar ketika melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Kuroko pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan berharap ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.

Namun, benar saja. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kise berlari sangat cepat dan mendorong Kuroko ke pinggir jalan.

"Kise-_kun!"_

Kuroko langsung membuka matanya kembali dan menegadahkan kepalanya. Matanyanya melebar karena melihat cipratan cairan berwarna merah segar tersembur ke segala arah.

Darah.

Darah yang sangat banyak.

Darah yang tersembur dari tubuh laki-laki yang dari tadi bersamanya seharian.

Darahnya Kise.

Tubuh Kise yang berlumuran darah pun terjatuh di atas aspal. Truk itu langsung berhenti seketika. Badan Kuroko langsung lemas. Namun, rasa lemasnya itu terkalahkan dengan rasa paniknya. Ia berlari ke arah tubuh Kise yang tergeletak itu, dengan kecepatan yang biasanya tak mampu diraihnya. Ia terus meneriakan nama Kise dengan lantang, disertai dengan bulir-bulir air jernih yang melintas di pipi putih pucatnya.

Jarinya pun menyentuh tubuh yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun itu. Tak hanya disentuh, ia juga langsung memeluk tubuh Kise, tak peduli dengan baju dan tubuhnya yang ternodai darah juga.

"Kise-_kun! _KISE-_KUN_! _OKITTE YO, KISE-KUN!_ BANGUN! KISE-_KUN! _KISE_-KUN!_"

* * *

Kuroko menatap tubuh di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuh yang sudah terkulai di sebuah kasur hitam. Matanya tertutup, hingga menunjukkan wajah yang damai. Namun, biarpun tubuhnya ditutupi sebuah kain putih, Kuroko masih bisa mengenali wajah itu.

Perlahan-lahan, air matanya jatuh lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan tubuh itu. Tangan yang tak akan bergerak lagi.

Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan tangan itu tidak bergerak? Kuroko ingin sekali tangan itu bergerak untuk kesekian kalinya, namun faktanya menghancurkan keinginannya itu.

Fakta mengatakan bahwa tangan itu tak akan bergerak lagi, untuk selamanya.

Selamanya.

Ya, selamanya.

Seandainya ia tak menyelamatkan dirinya yang ceroboh.

Seandainya ia tak membuat dirinya terus melamun karena memikirkannya.

Seandainya ia tak bersikap baik dan peduli pada dirinya.

Seandainya ia tidak mengajaknya berkencan.

Seandainya ia tak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada dirinya.

Seandainya...

Seandainya mereka tak pernah bertemu.

Kuroko menitikkan air matanya kembali, semakin deras. Ia pun menunduk lalu memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan erat, seakan-akan ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Ia membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah orang yang dipeluknya itu daritadi, lalu mencium pipinya lembut.

"Dingin…" ungkap Kuroko setelah merasakan suhu pipinya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Kuroko pun menatap lekat wajah orang yang sudah tenang itu, tentunya dengan perasaan yang amat sedih dan dada yang begitu sesak karena kini ia mempunyai luka yang amat dalam yang mungkin akan terus berbekas di hatinya. Air matanya tertetes di pipi wajah orang itu. Ia pun langsung mengusapnya pelan.

'_Kenapa…kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaanku padanya saat ia tak akan ada lagi di sisiku?' _hati kecilnya berbisik.

Perlahan-lahan, bibirnya bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan suara yang parau karena ia mulai menumpahkan perasaannya yang penuh kepedihan dan kesedihan lagi dalam sebuah tangisan.

"_Aishiteru yo, Kise-kun…"_

* * *

**-Omake-**

"_Ano, hitsureshimasu._ Apakah anda adalah Kuroko Tetsuya-_san_?" tanya seseorang berseragam seperti layaknya seorang dokter.

"Eh? Benar itu saya, pak. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroko sebelum memencet tombol lift.

"Saya mendapatkan sebuah barang dari seorang polisi dan barang ini ditujukan untuk anda," ungkap dokter itu sambil merogoh-rogoh saku jas labnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus rapi oleh kertas kado dan pita kecil yang menggantung di atasnya. Di antara pita itu, ada kertas kecil bertuliskan namanya. Kuroko pun langsung menerimanya.

"Untuk saya?" tanya Kuroko balik.

"Ya, betul tuan. Kata polisi tersebut, kotak itu digenggam oleh Kise Ryouta-_san _saat ia tewas tertabrak," balas dokter itu dan membuat mata Kuroko membesar.

"Te-terima kasih pak. Terima kasih banyak atas titipan ini. Tolong sampaikan juga rasa terima kasih saya pada polisi yang menemukannya jika anda bertemu kembali dengannya," ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badan pada dokter itu.

"Ya, terima kasih kembali. Baiklah, saya duluan karena pekerjaan masih menunggu saya," kata dokter itu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya sembari berbalik meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Kise-_kun…_ke-kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku…? Kau berencana membuatkan aku kejutan ya…" bisik Kuroko sambil kembali menjatuhkan air matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap kado dari Kise yang kini telah digenggamnya.

"Aku…aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kise-_kun," _bisiknya lagi lirih sambil mengusap air matanya.

Sementara itu, dokter tadi pun hendak menuju ruangan yang harus ia datangi sekarang, namun seseorang berseragam polisi memanggil namanya sehingga ia harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi, pak dokter. Kau benar-benar memberikan barang itu pada orangnya? Kau bilang kau tidak mau kan," tanya orang itu sambil bersandar di dinding rumah sakit.

"_Urusai nanodayo. _Lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor polisi, Aomine," jawab dokter itu sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali meninggalkan orang yang ia panggil Aomine itu.

"Cih, dasar Midorima. Sifatmu tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Selalu menyebalkan_,"_ komentar Aomine sambil berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat ia menanti Midorima dari tadi.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Huft akhirnya selese jugaa /tebar pentungan/

Maaf, canda kok. Gausah disimpen ke hati, ke jantung aja ya /hah

Oke, berniat repiu? Silahkan tulis di kotak yang sudah disediakan

Bukan nasi kotak, gausah kegeeran /apasih

Yodah, gue cabut dulu. Papaaaai o/


End file.
